


hell on high heels

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Recreational Drug Use, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re in there,” she purred. “Why don’t you share and I’ll forget about it?” She tapped on the stall with her expertly manicured nails, now in dark plum.</p><p>Kira contemplated. She knew who was on the other side. It was none other than Erica Reyes, leather-wearing, hell-on-heels senior, who may or may not have been the subject of Kira’s favorite dreams, not that she’d ever admit that to anyone. Well, other than Allison, her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell on high heels

**Author's Note:**

> prompt erica/kira + can i borrow your lipstick?

Erica pushed through the door to the girl’s restroom, catching the lingering scent of pot immediately. She grinned and inhaled more deeply, trying to find the source. It wasn’t a huge bathroom, just 6 stalls, which was annoying more often than not between classes as it was the only restroom on this hall. She heard a quiet cough and found her smoker.

“I know you’re in there,” she purred. “Why don’t you share and I’ll forget about it?” She tapped on the stall with her expertly manicured nails, now in dark plum.

Kira contemplated. She knew who was on the other side. It was none other than Erica Reyes, leather-wearing, hell-on-heels senior, who may or may not have been the subject of Kira’s favorite dreams, not that she’d ever admit that to anyone. Well, other than Allison, her best friend.

She laid her head against the cool, white brick and steeled herself. Kira opened the stall door and there she was, her wet dream, standing right in front of her, leather jacket, hot red lips, wolfish grin and all.

“Oh, Yukimura. I didn’t know that you smoked,” Erica said, eyebrow cocked, stretching her hand out for the blunt Kira held between her lips.

Kira took one more deep breath and handed it over. She held the smoke in her lungs until they ached and slowly exhaled. Erica hopped up on one of the sinks, her long, sleek legs swinging back and forth. That insistent smirk hadn’t left her face since she walked in. Erica placed the blunt in her mouth and inhaled, her lipstick staining the papers ruby. When she exhaled, she blew three rings and laughed.

“So, is this where you disappear to in Chem class?” Erica asked, opening a compact and checking her lipstick for smudges.

Kira leaned on the wall opposite, crossing her arms, and nodded. “What about you?”

Erica laughed, full-bodied and loud, the silky expanse of her throat exposed. What Kira wouldn’t give to get her mouth on the tendon that ran the length of it.  

“Oh, I usually just skip, Yukimura. Harris is a dickbag and chemistry is dumb.” She put the compact away and turned those brilliant blue eyes on Kira, taking a slow, predatory glance from Kira’s combat boots to her blue streaked, straight hair, drinking in her presence.

Kira blushed and Erica slid off the sink, slinking to Kira. She took the blunt and pressed it to Kira’s mouth. “Shotgun?”

Kira swallowed hard, but nodded. God, was she dreaming?

She inhaled and leaned forward, almost touching Erica’s lips with her own, and exhaled. They were so close that Kira could count Erica’s eyelashes, smell the heady perfume she wore, and feel the warmth radiating from her body. Their eyes locked, Erica’s pupils were blown, lids half-closed.

Before she could say something stupid, she pulled back and giggled, hand at her neck, eyes anywhere but on Erica.

“Could I borrow your lipstick?” she asked, simply trying to break the tension.

Erica stepped closer causing Kira’s back to hit the brick wall, her hands found Kira’s hips. She bit her bottom lip, looking straight into Kira’s warm, brown eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Kira nodded fervently and Erica smirked, leaning down to take Kira’s mouth in a languid, wet kiss. Kira moaned when Erica tugged at her bottom lip and she gripped Erica tighter, closer. Their bodies pressed wholly together. The haze of the drug made every movement feel like liquid gold, fire and honey.

The door clanged, and they broke apart, both giggling. From the excitement or weed, they didn’t care which.

Erica smiled down at Kira. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, lipstick smeared, hair tousled. Kira thought she was the most beautiful she ever looked.

“See,” Erica said, cocking an eyebrow. “You’ve borrowed my lipstick.”

Kira looked over at the mirror and grinned at her disheveled state. “I guess so, Reyes.”

They fixed their makeup and hair, and the bell rang.

Kira eyed Erica. “I’ve got a Spanish test next.”

Erica sighed. “Yeah, I have to go to English otherwise Fitz will murder me.”

Kira tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. “Um, see you tomorrow?”

Erica leaned in close. “I hope so.” She pressed her mouth to Kira’s leaving her breathless and strode out of the bathroom.


End file.
